Ying and Yang
by Wormmon456
Summary: the Dragons of Ying and Yang arrive at the temple. if Chase Young finds them, what will he do? (summary is kind of weak i know) ChasexOC


_**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, it belongs to Christy Hui.**_

_Chase Young enters the room. I lean against the wall watching him approach. He places a hand on the wall behind me and another pins me to the wall. His lips move steadily nearer to mine. My heart beats frantically._

_Then I open my eyes._

I realised I was in my favourite class, English. My teacher Mrs Skarratt walked over to my desk, and told me to stand up and read to the class. I was dreading it. I slowly stood up, found the paragrah I wanted to read, cleared my throat and brushed my short, light brown hair out of my face. Mrs Skarratt left the room, just as I began to read. I noticed everyone in my class had gone silent. I glanced up, this wasnt normal for a class of fifteen year olds. What I saw made me gasp and quickly sit down. The four Xiaolin monks (Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey and Omi) were walking into my classroom. "They're real?" I whispered. "That means Chase must be too!" I grinned at that realisation.

Kimiko stood in front of the class. "We're looking for two girls? Amanda Lord and Zara White." Kimiko turned to look at the class. My friend Sophie Williamson pointed over at me.  
"There's Mandy! Take her away!" I glared at Sophie, then grinned.  
"Yeah, well if they were here for you it'd be to take you to a madhouse." I put my stuff into my bag and nimbly dodged the rubber Sophie threw at my head. "Your a rubbish aim, Soph." I stuck my tongue out at her in triumph and pretty much skipped out of the room.

We went into Mrs Wetton's English room to pick Zara up, then the monks took us outside, where their dragon Dojo was waiting. Zara looked fascinated, and I smiled. "Unfortunately, the dragon doesn't come with in-flight Anime." I grinned at Zara, like me she loved anime, especially Pokemon.  
"That's too bad." She smiled, before climbing on board. I got on behind her, and we flew off.

Eventually, Dojo landed. We were at the temple from the cartoon, _Xiaolin Showdown_, and I smiled as I helped Zara down.  
"Wow, is that a temple?" Zara asked me. I nodded.  
"Yep. The Xiaolin Temple." I replied. We went inside, and the monks left us alone.  
"Why are we here?" Zara wondered. I shrugged, not knowing any more than she did. At least half an hour passed before we heard footsteps approaching. I turned and saw Master Fung approaching.

"Good morning." Master Fung smiled at us.  
"Morning." Zara and I replied in unison.  
"Why are we here?" Zara asked.  
"You are the Dragons of Ying and Yang." Master Fung explained.  
"Which means?" Zara didn't know what he was on about.  
"It basically means we're the Dragons of good and evil." I explained it simply.  
"Oh... Which is me?" Zara grinned. I grinned back.  
"Probably evil, you have that gleam in your eye." I laughed.  
"Which of you is Amanda?" Master Fung asked. I raised my right arm.  
"She's Zara." I gestured to Zara.  
"Amanda is the Dragon of Yang." Master Fung told us. I grinned at Zara, we were enjoying ourselves already.

That night, I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk around the temple gardens. I climbed into the lower branches of a tree and watched the nighttime birds flying past. The hours ticked by, and still I stayed in the tree. Eventually it came to midnight and I decided to try sleeping again. I climbed down from the tree, and was turning to go inside when I saw a woman stood at the gate of the temple. Her pale skin was nearly glowing in the moonlight, and her hazel eyes were meeting my brown ones. Her short, shoulder length dark brown hair was flying around in the wind. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Another figure emerged from the darkness, a man I knew all too well.  
"Chase Young..." I whispered. The man's face broke into his signature smirk, as he walked towards me with purpose.

"Amanda." Chase spoke my name without pausing, like he knew I was who he wanted. I stood rooted to the spot.  
"Yes?" I piped up.  
"Your to come with me." Chase took my wrist, and I didn't even bother struggling. The girl took hold of Chase's hand, and he teleported the three of us to his citadel.  
"Wow, it's even bigger in person!" I gasped, looking around.  
"In person?" Chase asked, amused by the sound of his voice.  
"Uh, yeah... A friend told me about this place." I lied. The girl smiled knowingly, I guessed she'd seen the cartoon as well. "Why do you want **me**?" I asked Chase.  
"Because, you are the Dragon of Yang." Chase stated matter-of-factly. I sighed, no arguing with that logic.  
"If you have me, will you leave my friend alone?" I was worried about Zara.  
"The Dragon of Ying? If she doesn't cause trouble for my plans, she can live." Chase nodded.  
"Plans? What plans?" I didn't like the sound of that.  
"Plans for World Domination, of course." The girl replied before Chase could, rolling her eyes as she spoke. I stuck my tongue out at her, and she smiled. I automatically knew I could be friends with her.  
"What's your name? Wait, let me guess... Isabella? Katrina? Lauren?" She shook her head on each of them. I said all the other names I could think of, but none of them were right. "Alright, just tell me." I admitted defeat.  
"Samantha." she replied, grinning.  
"Samantha... Sam. Okay Sam, why are you with green-and-scaly here?" I gestured to Chase, and giggled when he glared at me.  
"He's my husband." Sam laughed.

That night was maybe the longest night of my entire fifteen years. I couldn't sleep in the citadel, but the jungle cats scared me. I didn't want to go on a walk around the citadel in case I met one, so I was just lying on my bed watching the ceiling. Eventually I decided getting attacked by jungle cats would still be more exciting than this so I went over to the door and opened it just enough to see out of. There was a jungle cat sat next to my door. I started to shake, but took a step out of the room. The cat got up and growled at me.  
"I was just looking for the library?" I lied smoothly. The cat growled again, and began walking away. I followed the cat. Eventually we got to a door and the cat tapped the door with one paw. "That the library?" I asked. The cat nodded and I opened the door.

The sight that greeted me made me gasp. The room was large, with thousands upon thousands of books. I felt like I was in paradise! I scanned the book covers looking for any familiar books, and eventually found a book I liked, _Oliver Twist_. I sat on one of the dark red sofas and opened the book.

Hours could have passed and I wouldn't have noticed. The only thing that told me it was morning was when Chase came into the library. "Your missing breakfast." Chase sounded amused.  
"I'll come in a moment. I'm almost finished with _Oliver Twist_." I went back to my reading, and heard Chase leave the library. A few more minutes passed before I finished and put the book back. I then headed for the dining room.


End file.
